Tranference: A Vampire Diaries Fanwise Fanfiction
by vampgurl711
Summary: A young teen gets teleported to her favorite TV show and has to deal with it.  Teen for vampires, blood and violence.
1. Transitions

_Young Lily is a big fan of The Vampire Diaries and one night as she is watching a rerun the power goes out and Lily wakes up in 1864 in The Vampire Diaries! What will Lily do and will her choices change the future of Mystic Falls in the 21__st__ Century?_

"Oh Damon don't fall in love with Katherine! She's evil!" said Lily to the TV. She had been watching a Vampire Diaries marathon. Right now she was watching an episode that had a flashback of Mystic Falls in 1864, Katherine was seducing Damon and Lily loved those scenes but hated them because Katherine was evil.

Sometimes Lily wished that she lived in The Vampire Diaries, in Mystic Falls and in the year 1864. She would be a good person for Damon. Stefan was nice but too sweet. Lily picked up her phone and was replying to a text when the power went out.

"Oh crap," said Lily. Before she could find a flashlight the lights flickered and Lily lost consciousness.

When she did wake up she was looking at the sky, the perfect blue sky. She slowly sat up, wondering where she was. She saw that she was in the middle of a dirt road. Dirt road? Where was the cement? She also was in the middle of a forest. Lily also saw a carriage tipped over, a carriage? Those went out two hundred years ago.

"Where am I?" asked Lily to herself.

"You are trespassing Miss," said a voice.

Lily turned around and her eyes went wide. She was staring at… Damon Salvatore. Human Damon Salvatore. She backed up and saw he was also with two other men. She started thinking, in the Vampire Diaries in the 1800s. Lily noticed Damon was staring at her so she bowed, like they would in the 1800s.

"I'm very sorry sir. I was walking when my carriage tipped," said Lily, "I had been knocked unconscious and was a bit dazed. I was heading to Mystic Falls, do you know of the place, I was going there to be…" She couldn't think up a good lie. She couldn't say just to move there, people never did that in 1864.

Damon stepped closer and offered his hand, "You must be the new governess for The Forbes Family. Are you not?"

Lily nodded and shook his hand. God he was warm. "Yes it's all coming back to me. I am the new governess Lily… Harker."

Damon smiled back and looked at her clothing, Lily looked down she was wearing spotted pj pants and a lacy t-shirt. She blushed and covered her arms, "My dress was ripped terribly and my other clothes are covered in mud."

Damon took off his coat and put it on Lily, their mouths were so close, Lily smiled and took it and they started walking to town. After a mile of walking and speaking with Damon Lily had a perfect cover story. Her name was Lillian Anne Harker, known as Lily; she came from Massachusetts to be a governess, lived in an orphanage and later became the local baby sitter for her small town.

They walked through town and headed to Damon's home. The exterior was very beautiful, they headed inside and Lily brushed her hair with her fingers to make sure she looked decent.

"Father we have a visitor," said Damon as they walked into the sitting room. Damon's father was working while having afternoon tea. Damon's father stood up and walked over to Lily. She smiled and bowed.

"I apologize if my appearance is disheveled. My trunk was ruined in the carriage accident," Lily said.

"Carriage accident?" asked Giuseppe as he looked at Damon. Damon smirked at Lily and stepped forward, "Yes. She's the new governess for the Forbes Family. She had an accident and needs some new clothes."

Giuseppe looked Lily up and down and nodded, he went back to work and Damon touched Lily's waist, guiding her to the upstairs. She couldn't believe this was happening, but it was and now Lily had a plan, she was going to make sure that nothing bad happened. She could change the future of this new world. Lily just continued walking until she got to a door, Damon opened it and it was a large bedroom.

"This is another visitor's room but I don't think she would mind if you borrowed one dress," said Damon, he walked to the closet and looked over his shoulder at Lily, "Pick one."

Lily walked over, trailing her hand over the dresses; they were all made of satin and so soft, "They're too exquisite for someone like me."

Damon looked at her and held her chin under his hand, "Someone beautiful?"

Lily blushed and picked out a light purple one, she walked over to a cover and slipped out of her clothes and into the dress, she walked out and turned around, her corset needed tying. "Can you do me up?

Damon started pulling and Lily held onto the bed post. Ouch corsets hurt. After he finished Lily didn't know what to do with her hair so Damon picked up a silver broach and pinned her hair up.

"Almost perfect…" Lily frowned, "Almost?" Damon looked down and she noticed she had no socks or shoes. Damon walked back to the closet and Lily sat down as he put on her stockings. His fingers traced her soft skin and then put on her boots with straps. Lily and Damon glanced at each other, he helped her stand. He had such nice blue eyes, Lily never noticed before when she was watching The Vampire Diaries. She blushed a little and leaned closer to kiss him, just once.

"Who is that and why is she wearing my clothes?" said a voice. Lily turned around and her eyes went wide as she saw the real Katherine. Lily was going to die.


	2. Plans

"Well I am waiting," said Katherine Pierce as she had her hands on her hips. Lily had no idea what to say. This was Katherine Pierce! An evil vampire, who used, or rather, was going to use both Stefan and Damon as toys and then they were going to become vampires. Lily stayed quiet as Damon spoke up. Katherine didn't love him and he didn't know that.

"I apologize Miss Pierce. Miss Harker is the new governess and her clothes had been ruined in a carriage accident," said Damon as Katherine walked closer and smiled at him. Lily blushed in jealousy but she should act kind before she could find some Vervain.

"Yes I'm very sorry ma'am," Lily smiled kindly, a fake smile that is; "I promise I'll get it back to you as soon as possible." Katherine looked at her and stepped close, Lily tried to look away but Katherine's pupils grew larger. She was glamouring her! "It's quite alright now leave us two alone. You can keep the dress."

Lily nodded and passed Katherine, she headed outside and shook her head, "So that's what it feels like to be glamoured. Ugh. I might as well go to the Forbes."

"Are you heading to the Sheriff's?" asked a voice. Lily turned around and she saw Stefan, the human Stefan that was being glamoured and used by Katherine. Lily smiled and nodded, "Yes. I must head over to there and tell them why I was late. You must be Stefan, Damon's brother."

"Indeed I am. You are the governess?" said Stefan.

Lily held out her hand, "Lillian Harker. You may call me Lily Mr. Salvatore."

"Call me Stefan. Let us walk together," said Stefan as he offered his arm Lily wrapped her arm through and they headed through town.

1864 was very different from the 21st century, no technology; everything was more simple and original. No forests getting cut down. Even Stefan and Damon were different now than in the future. In the future Damon was cold and mean and bloodthirsty. And Stefan was brooding. In 1864 they were both sweet, Damon was better with humanity but he loved Katherine. And she was evil.

"You must be thinking very deeply," said Stefan. Lily looked at him and blushed, "Yes. I apologize. I used to live in a small town and Mystic Falls reminds me so much of it. However some people are a bit rude."

Stefan smirked, "You must be speaking about Miss Pierce. She is just grown up for her age. A bit into her looks but she can be a person to trust once you get to know her."

Lily kept herself from rolling her eyes, "Well I'll have time to do that then. I was wondering, what about your brother? Damon."

Stefan's eyes got misty and he blushed a bit from anger or maybe jealously, "Damon is a fine man. A bit of the ladies' man but a good man none the less. Why do you ask? Are you taken with Damon?"

Lily pushed a hair back, "Well I don't know yet. I am just trying to get to know everyone in town first."

They finally stopped at the Forbes house, Stefan bowed to Lily and she curtsied and then moved closer and kissed Stefan's cheek. She turned and knocked on the door, ready for her new job.

After Sheriff Forbes had asked her many questions and she had explained each of them perfectly he gave her an allowance for the month, her yearly salary was 35 pounds and she would have to pay for things like medical care, clothing and laundry. Then she was shown her room, it wasn't as big as Katherine's but it was big enough. Lily was very happy she wouldn't be stuck on the street in the 1800s. She decided to meet Henry Forbes, the child later, because she needed to go shopping for more clothing and other things. She headed down to the stores, passing Pearl's shop because she knew that she was a vampire and headed into the general store.

There she bought a toothbrush, a hairbrush, four dresses, a pair of shoes and a pair of stockings. She had only spent five pounds so she decided to keep the rest, except spent one more pound on a pen and a notebook, she needed to write down her thoughts. After heading back to the Forbes she brushed her hair, tried each dress on, put her hair up different ways and tried brushing her teeth which wasn't that bad with the horsehair toothbrush.

Lastly she sat down at her desk and started writing, she had to get her thoughts down and think about what to do.

"_Dear Diary_

_I somehow was transported to the year 1864, in a TV show called The Vampire Diaries, I know, I can't believe it. Usually teenage girls would be freaking out but I am taking it well because I'm used to the strange. I've never met a vampire before or anything but I'm an actress and can pretend and act very well. Except for vampires, I think they can tell if you are lying._

_I know everything about witches from TV shows but the only one I know that is town is Emily and she works for Katherine. Maybe I should stay here, I could change things. I know I can't change anything about Klaus or Rebekah but maybe I can change what happens to Stefan and Damon. I could make sure they never become vampires and they could have normal lives… no wait that wouldn't work. If they don't become vampires they won't protect Elena in the future. Okay so… let them become vampires but not evil? Yep that sounds better._

_Maybe I could get Katherine to turn me, that way I won't die during the vampire massacre, let's see that's in… a week? If I remember it's September 20__th__ or something or 25th. So get turned in a week. But how do I do that? I should just talk to her; I should get some Vervain though, just in case."_

Lily yawned and decided to go to sleep, she still had her pajamas so she changed into those and opened the window a crack. She put her dress in the closet and got under the covers, going to sleep as the sun went down.


	3. Kisses & Bites

_So I am using a new friend named DGfleetfox who has helped me edit this chapter. DG is awesome and I will continue using her as my editor._

The following morning Lily was woken by one of the household maids at six am, now seeing the reason for the seemingly unnaturally early hour to go to bed. The unknown maid, a simple looking girl with brown eyes and Scottish red hair, helped Lily into her newly acquired governess dress; it was itchy and dark colored. Nothing like the dresses that Katherine wore every day. Lily curled her hair into a demure style which she then coiled into two thick braids and pinned at the nape of her neck and donned her new shoes, brown leather boots with buttons down the side.

Sheriff Forbes's son Harry had a strict schedule that she was informed he must adhere to; at seven years he attended the small town schoolhouse like the other students in Mystic Falls which lasted until two in the afternoon. Until school was let out Lily had free time, which she had decided to use to familiarize herself with the house and servants and explore the town square and the shops and their wares.

After satisfying her fan-girl curiosity of the fictional universe she found herself in, Lily felt she should take the opportunity to speak with Damon and try to get closer to him. However women in this day and age were not allowed to go unaccompanied without a man, something that annoyed Lily to a degree. As she walked down the road to the Salvatores' home she saw the flowers blooming, children rushing off to school, young girls giggling and gossiping and average work in the shop windows.

Once at the estate, the maid let her in and told Lily that the Salvatore brothers were out in the back with Miss Pierce. Lily nodded and walked inside, passing the maid as she closed the cherry oak door, she saw Mr. Salvatore working with Jonathan Gilbert on something and the cook was making lunch. She stepped into the garden and watched with amusement as they played football, though they didn't know what it was called yet. She waited until Stefan waved her over, and walked over to him with a smile as Damon ran with the ball, oblivious how to properly play.

"I think you are playing it wrong," spoke up Lily.

Damon and Katherine turned their head towards the new arrival in surprise and Damon tossed her the ball, Lily caught it easily and put her hand on the laces, which Stefan copied as he stepped closer to her, putting his hand in the same place and tossing it with a new force towards his brother. Katherine didn't look amused at Lily being here, Lily observed warily, so she decided now was as good a time as any to implement her new plan.

"Miss Pierce… let us get some tea while these boys play their games." Katherine nodded and they headed inside. Mr. Salvatore and Mr. Gilbert were still in the study so they had two rooms and the hall between them to talk.

Lily picked up a kettle and started to fill it with water, "I realize that we got off on a bad start and that you like Damon and Stefan very much," said Lily as they walked to the kitchen.

"Then you are very perceptive," said Katherine as she stood by the entrance, not continuing the pretense any longer.

Lily turned around and decided to be blunt, "I know that you are a vampire."

Katherine didn't flinch or move at all so Lily continue, "I have no problem with it. I used to help a vampire until he was foolish enough to get discovered and killed for the mistake." Katherine's silence was unnerving, yet she continued on, keeping her front of a calm confidence.

Lily smiled, "Actually I want to help you. I bet you already have connections but perhaps if I help you than you in return can help me. You don't try and kill me or glamour me and I promise I won't take any Vervain and I'll assist you with (whatever you may need) and maybe later you'll…"

"Turn you?" said Katherine. Lily nodded. Katherine walked closer, "I don't like being found out or people knowing things before I know that they know. I also don't like people ruining my plans."  
>"I promise I am not trying to do anything like that. I believe we can help each other," said Lily.<br>Katherine frowned, "I also don't like being interrupted." Katherine was way too fast as she grabbed Lily and sunk her fangs in her neck. She couldn't even scream, Katherine drank her blood and then let go. Lily held onto the high table next to her, overcome with dizziness as her vision blurred. Katherine said something, but Lily was beyond hearing as she blacked out and her head hit the floor with a thump.

With a gasp, Lily's eyes flew open meeting a bright light that made her cover eyes and roll over. Her neck was… fine though and she felt really good. Lily opened her eyes again and saw Katherine getting a dark corset on. She looked at Lily through the mirror and told Emily, her maid with light brown skin and black hair, to leave. Lily backed away against the head board but didn't try and run.

"Good," said Katherine as she faced her, "For not running. How do you feel?"

Lily felt agitated, she felt better than ever but her skin and her insides felt jumbled, "Odd but fine." Katherine walked over to her and sat on the bed. "Do not worry I won't harm you again, unless you decide to be that brash. This town has ears." Lily nodded and Katherine patted her nose, "Now tell me what you remember,

"You… bit me and everything became blurry and then you said something except I couldn't hear so I fell unconscious," said Lily and that was what she remembered.  
>"I said I'm going to give you a gift," said Katherine. Lily got up and moved away, she shook her head as realization dawned. She was a vampire now! Lily exhaled a shaky breath, trying to relax herself. "So you turned me? Why? I could have helped you as a human."<p>

Katherine walked back to the mirror and place her hands back on the sides of the mirror, "It's what you wanted."

Lily realized she wanted her to tie her corset; she walked over and went to touch the strings when her hand burned. She yelled in pain and grabbed her hand, Katherine giggled in so blithe a way that Lily got angry and threw a shoe at her in a fit of temper. "Bitch!"

Katherine walked over and turned around and talked as Lily tied her strings. "Do something for me and I'll let you walk in the sunlight again."  
>Lily nodded and Katherine patted her nose again, "Good. I want you to seduce Stefan. I need some time alone with Damon tonight."<br>Lily scrunched her nose in consternation, she liked Stefan but as a newly turned vampire she didn't want to hurt him, "What if I… kill him? Bloodlust and all." Katherine shrugged her shoulders and headed outside, leaving Lily alone with her thoughts regarding her new situation. The reality of this unreality was just beginning to fully sink it, and with equal parts of nervousness and excitement she lay down on Katherine's bed to sort out her jumbled thoughts.


	4. Problems

Young Lily had many problems, everyone did have their own problems and usually when that person thought their problems were the biggest they found out that someone had bigger problems than them. That someone was Lily, her first problem was that she was now an immortal being; drinking life from a human before three sunrises and sunsets. However that was very easy since Lily was woken up at six am by her maid. Once the red headed maid with light blue eyes had come in Lily bit the maid and she became a dark creature like Katherine. No actually, she would not be like Katherine, she would not be evil or control people like she did.

Her second problem, after being a vampire, she had to control things like the hunger deep inside, she could feel it; it was cooled down at this moment however she knew it bubbled and brewed just underneath Lily's skin. Her employer Sheriff Forbes had been told she was sick however she guessed that he didn't believe her lies. Staying in one room was tedious and boring; Lily tried on all of her dresses, she cleaned her room and even tried to see how long the skin from her hand could stay in the sunlight. Not even a second.

Happiness sprung on her when the sun went down, she needed to eat and also there was a dinner later at the Salvatores' home. Lily wore a light blue dress; she put on a dark cloak and snuck out. Being a vampire was definitely different, the night air was crisp, it felt good on her face, the shadows seemed to disappear from the alleys and young Lily could sense life everywhere. She could hear the heartbeats of every person in every home and smell their blood. A sound of passion made her curious so she continued down the alley and saw a man with a woman. Lily turned away and the woman felt embarrassed so she left. The man wiped his lips and neck of lipstick as he buckled up his pants.

"I apologize for interrupting you but may I ask are you not married?" asked Lily as she walked closer. The man shrugged, he was so crude and uncaring. He was a man that Lily had seen before, he was married with three children and here he was cheating with a local prostitute. He also looked like he had stopped at the tavern and became very seasoned. The man grabbed Lily's wrist as she was about to leave and pushed her against the wall. He started to kiss her neck, Lily could smell his blood and hear his heartbeat, she couldn't stop herself from letting go and ripping his throat. He yelled in pain but Lily smothered him.

After the death of the man Lily had a many of emotions, she felt guilty and saddened and… full. She wasn't hungry any more after killing someone. She was a monster. Now she had to leave, she was dilatory for the Salvatore dinner. What of the body though? Lily had a scrape of a complexion and didn't know what to do. First she cleaned herself up and then she took the man's overcoat, putting it over his body. At least she could be caring of the man she had just killed.

When young Lillian finally arrived at the Salvatore home she was late. The maid let her inside, inviting her in, and showing her to the dining room. Everyone had already been set, Katherine was sitting between Damon and Pearl, Stefan had an empty seat beside him which was Lily's seat, at the other end was Sheriff Forbes and Giuseppe was at the head of the table. Lily sat beside Stefan, who smiled at her; a plate was placed in front of her and a glass of wine.

"I do apologize for being dilatory Mr. Salvatore and Sheriff Forbes. Young Harry was a tad rambunctious," said Lily. Giuseppe nodded and they all continued eating. The topic for tonight was the recent attacks and murders. Lily knew from watching the show that the adults in town knew about vampires and were hunting them. That Giuseppe had suspicions of his sons being with a vampire and later they would become vampires because of it.

"I believe it is something we should not speak about," said Katherine as they ate. Lily looked at Stefan; she felt nervous, everyone, except for Katherine, was human and the bloodlust was terrible. Lily just kept eating and drinking wine, the food tasted odd probably because she was now a vampire but the wine tasted really good.

"How do we know it is a monster?" spoke up Lily, everyone looked at her. She blushed, "I just meant maybe it isn't something from our imagination it's someone human, someone who is a ragamuffin or mentally ill." No one answered her but she felt like she had spoken out of turn. Stefan looked at Lily and held her hand as he spoke up, "I agree with her. I may not be on the Council yet but maybe the murders are human, nothing out of legend or one of those gothic novels." Lily and Stefan smiled at each other and the rest of the dinner was quiet.


	5. Poetry

After dinner Lily headed home, she waited until ten and then wore 18th century lingerie and a long jacket. Sneaking in was easy and Lily could tell who was Stefan's room because of his blood. She opened the door and saw Stefan sleeping. Lily smiled and climbed on top of him and covered his mouth. He woke up instantly, in a panic but once he saw who it was they started kissing. Stefan kissed Lily's neck and she continued to giggle.

"I need to tell you something," said Lily as she sat up.

Stefan held her hands, "You may tell me anything Lillian." Lily sighed and bit her lip in hesitation, "I… I've never done this before." She had been thinking of telling him she was a vampire, thinking of telling him everything about herself and Katherine but decided against it.

Stefan just smiled and kissed her cheek, "If you don't want to do this then we don't have to."

Lily smiled and pushed him on his back and started kissing his chest until she got to his neck, "I didn't say that."

Stefan leaned up; about to kiss her when there was a gunshot. Lily jumped and Stefan held her close. They went to the window and saw a man in the middle of the street, Lily didn't know if Stefan could see but Lily could see that the man was a vampire, she could sense it and with her new vampire eyes she could see the man's eyes. Two guards picked up the man and dragged him away. Probably going to kill him or torture him for information.

"I wonder what he did," spoke Stefan softly. Lily knew what he did, it was nothing, it was what he was. She did know that the Council was trying to protect themselves from vampires but the way they did it was too abrasive for her. Lily turned towards Stefan and hugged him, afraid of what was to come, afraid of what would become of her.

Stefan held her face in his hands and smiled, "Do not worry. Nothing bad will happen to such a pretty face." Lily hugged him again and then heard his heartbeat; she moaned slightly and felt her fangs grow. She whispered no and grabbed Stefan's shoulder's biting his neck, he yelled so she covered his mouth and continued to drink. His blood was a delicious wine but she didn't want to kill him, she pushed herself away from him and watched as his neck bled and he fell asleep.

"Oh no no no," said Lily. She turned around, her mouth covered in fresh blood and so was her lingerie. Tears fell down her face and she held her cold cold shoulders. She was a monster, a blood drinker who just attacked the main character of a TV show that she loved. Turning back to him she bit her wrist and gave him her blood, he was half unconscious. Not knowing what he was drinking, Lily cleaned his neck and fell to sleep right beside him.

Lily watched as Stefan woke up, he was shocked and was about to run when Lily stopped him. She made him sit and looked him in the eyes, glamouring him. "Relax. Nothing happened last night. We talked and kissed and fell asleep."

Stefan nodded, "Right. We talk and kissed and fell asleep." Lily smiled a little but felt bad because she attacked him and had to glamor him. She looked down at her lingerie and felt naked. "I will need a dress," said Lexi. She took a shirt from Stefan. "I will be right back," She said as she left the room and headed to Katherine's room.

She knocked rapidly, wanting her ring NOW. She wanted her ring and didn't care if she had to make Emily make it for her. Katherine opened the door, dressed in a sexy corset and Damon was on the bed, sleeping. Katherine smirked at Lily who was not amused and angry.  
>"I want my ring," said Lily.<p>

"What ring?" asked Katherine with that evil smirk that Lily just wanted to rip off.

"Listen I just saw a vampire being taken away by the Council, I am afraid of being killed by the Council. I am in a small town that I know nothing about and I almost killed Stefan last night so I would please like a ring so that people don't realize I can't be in the sunlight and then torture me where I would instantly tell them that you turned me," said Lily. Katherine smirked and went back into the room; she came back, giving Lily a blue and white ring.

"There and please don't kill Stefan," said Katherine, "But continue entertaining him. I will be seeing you." Lily rolled her eyes but clasped the ring happily and put it on her middle right hand. She headed back to Stefan who was dressed and had a light blue dress. "What is that?" asked Lily as she walked closer. Stefan smiled and handed it to Lily.

"It's an early present. I was going to give it to you tonight but since you need something more suitable to wear I am giving it to you today," said Stefan. Lily took off the shirt and slowly changed. Stefan tied her corset and kissed her neck. It had only been a few hours ago that she had turned into a monster a bit him. Walking over to the window Lily slowly put her hand in the sunlight and gave a sigh of relief when her skin didn't burn. She opened the window and watched as the town continued. Turning back to Stefan he kissed her softly and took her hand.

"I want to show you something," He said as they left the bedroom and headed downstairs. Downstairs behind a door was a beautiful library, books were everywhere. They were beautiful and there were so many. It reminded Lily of the part in the Disney movie Beauty and the Beast where Belle was shown the library by the Beast. But in this story Lily was the beast and Stefan was the beauty.

"Wow," said Lily as she walked towards the books, not knowing what to read first. Stefan took a small book out and opened it. He started to recite a poem that Lily had actually read once.

"I see her in the dark. My angel of light. The one I love who I want to love me," said Stefan.

"But sadly that can never be," said Lily.

"She is pure and young and sweet."

"I am dark and cold and a freak."

"She drinks wine all neat and proper."

"I drink blood from a local pauper."

"She is human, she has a soul."

"I am a monster and I have a hole. So alas my love is forever barred. My sad sad tale of my dark lonely heart," finished Lily.

That poem was always sad for Lily because she always thought of Elena and Stefan but now all she kept thinking of herself and Stefan. Whenever Lily watched the show she loved Damon because he was tortured but now in the show Lily was starting to fall for Stefan but she knew he would become a Ripper and an evil person. She hoped that her presence would make things better or worse.

"You know the poem?" asked Stefan. Lily nodded, "I love books." Stefan held her hand and looked at the many novels, biographies and books of poetry. "As do I," replied Stefan.


	6. Drugged

The next days were filled with love and books and poems. Lily and Stefan were inseparable as they read poetry to each other, had breakfast, lunch and dinner together, although Lily couldn't technically eat but that wasn't a problem because she would just glamor Stefan and tell him she had eaten. Lily did feel saddened that she was glamouring him but she was protecting him and to make sure that he would become a vampire she fed him her blood. Another thing she disliked.

On the night that Lily knew that Stefan and Damon would become vampires Lily spent the night with Stefan, she fed him her blood and decided to take one little taste. That was the worst mistake because Lily had forgotten one thing.

That Stefan had been drugged with Vervain.

The Vervain hit her instantly and she groaned in pain. She was weakened and tried to tell Stefan to hide her, he held her close but the Council members came in, putting in a bite to make sure she didn't bite anyone, picking her up and taking her away as Stefan yelled to know what was going one.

She was taken to a prison carriage where there were other vampires, Lily was thrown inside and so was Katherine. Lily tried to move but the Vervain was killing her, she felt the carriage move, drive somewhere but everything was so dark. Suddenly the carriage stopped, the guards got out and left the back. Lily remembered that Damon and Stefan tricked the guards to save Katherine. She slowly got up, she had enough strength to start crawling, the doors opened and Lily was so happy to see Damon and Stefan. Damon picked up Katherine and Stefan picked up Lily, the bite was taken out and then a gunshot was heard.

Stefan and Damon felt to the ground, Lily tried to get up but she couldn't, she was still weak and so was Katherine. The Council members ran over, Lily didn't want to go back into the truck but she was loaded into it again and so was Katherine. She watched as Stefan and Damon died and a tear fell from her eye.

After being taken to the tomb the vampires were put inside. Lily saw Pearl and a few others that she remembered from the show. Lily was put closest to the entrance, the last one was Katherine, she was about to be put in when she was talking to a guard. This was how she got away, she was making sure she got away, the guard put Katherine down and was about to leave with her.

But what about her? What about her love with Stefan and her plans to make Stefan not a killer? Katherine smirked at her and Lily tried to crawl closer to the entrance but it was no use. The spell had been cast, an invisible wall was made. Lily felt tears fall down her cheeks and she screamed loudly as the tomb closed and darkness was everywhere.


	7. Epilogue: Awakened

The darkness was hollow and filled with fear. But the light made Lily awake after so many years of being in the dark, she watched as the tomb door slid open. Lily crawled into the moonlight and looked around with squinting eyes. She smiled, happy. She was out. Lily slowly stood up, using her legs after centuries of being in a closed dusty cavern for a hundred plus years. Lily walked through the forest, finding a hospital, she entered through the back, broke into a doctor's locker, taking her jeans and t-shirt and shoes. God how much she missed shoes.

She also grabbed some blood bags and needed to find out where Stefan and Damon were. Heading to the Salvatore Boarding House she was so glad she was in the 21st century but saddened that she couldn't change anyone. Lily breathed deeply, trying to relax herself and she knocked. Then she wondered what she would say, she came all the way here and had no idea what to say. What would Stefan say? Well she found out as the door opened and Stefan was standing right there. Lily smiled, happy that he was alive and she could talk to him.

"Hi," was all she said. And Hi was all he said.


End file.
